A Destiny Revealed
by Wepdiggy
Summary: The sequel to Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag, and the second of the three fic arc. What has life become under the rule of the new regime? How will the fate of a nation rest on the shoulders of an 18 year old girl? a number of OC's. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. I do have a number of OC's at this point in the arc, but to be honest, it NBC wants to claim them too, I won't complain._

_**A/N: **__And finally it's time for the long awaited (how long's it been, about a week?) release of the sequel to __**Sarah vs. Ashes of an American Flag**__. I would say that you don't need to read that one first, but I'd be lying to you. You absolutely need to read that one first. This one just doesn't make sense without it. This is of course just the prologue, and is meant mostly to get something out there and see how it's received. Hopefully you'll like it, and give me lots of feedback. Even if you don't like it, I'd like to get lots of feedback, so, either way really! All mistakes are my own, as per the usual. Please enjoy __**A Destiny Revealed: the Prologue.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Karin Hansen--------Summer Glau  
Charles Carmichael-----Zachary Levi  
John Casey-----------Adam Baldwin  
Kate Bartowski------Kate Bosworth

* * *

**October 13, 2028  
United Republic of North America**

It had been nearly two decades since the United States ceased to exist. The alliance of North and Central American countries that now formed the United Republic of North America had established a strong dominance over the rest of the world. There were strongholds for the URNA on every continent, and the strong working partnership with China had assured that no dissenting country would stand a chance against the most definite global power the world had ever known.

The man that ruled over this alliance lived in the shadows, and was known only as The President. He had not been seen in public in nearly fifteen years, and if not for his weekly broadcasts that played over every known channel, it would have been doubted that he still lived.

The face of the Republic had become The President's second in command, chief counsel, and enforcer Charles Carmichael. While he was much more known to the public at large, the details of his past were certainly a mystery. The role he held had previously, in the early days of the URNA, been held by a man named Chuck Bartowski. When Bartowski had been killed by the insurgency calling themselves the Independents that was trying to overthrow the new regime, Carmichael had taken over the spot and held it for over seventeen years.

Carmichael was the most feared man in the world. His main objective was to seek out and destroy any and all who opposed The President and his rule. He performed this roll mercilessly, with no regard for the human lives that he wasted in his pursuit. Under his leadership, URNA forces had managed to almost completely eradicate all traces of the Independents. What organization they had left was weak, and had been driven completely underground.

* * *

The two strongest remaining operatives on the side of the dissenters had been tied up with personal assignments for nearly eighteen years now, leaving them largely unable to aid in the effort to restore order to the nation and the world at large.

Recently, however, at least one of them, Carina Hansen had begun to get involved again in the effort. She brought with her the teenage daughter that she'd been protecting over her time on the run, and the pretty young brunette had proven herself to be a useful asset to the band of rebels. While the girl's skills in combat were certainly limited -and rightfully so with practically no training in anything except escaping hostile situations- her knowledge and ability with technology and infiltration of computer systems had lead to the Independents having their first streak of success in years.

So it was Karin Hansen that had been sent on her first solo mission. With only the protection of two bodyguards, she was posing as a French diplomat travelling to speak with the military leaders of the URNA. Her actual assignment was to access the mainframe of the government's servers and find something called the 'Intersect.' It was related to the program that was used to mentally program government agents, but it was much more complete. All of the information from every intelligence source from over the past fifty years was contained in that file. Along with the information was techniques and training detail that when processed by someone with the correct cerebral circuitry would allow for the user to fully execute things they'd never been trained to do.

Her orders were to locate the file and download it to the specially designed belt buckle computer she'd created. Her mother Carina, who upon rejoining the rogue group had become one of the leaders of the rebellion, had given her strict instructions that if she was about to be captured, she was to send the files to the emergency e-mail account she'd known about since childhood.

Karin didn't know who checked that account, and she'd never had to use it, but she was glad to have it there for an assignment like this. And it was a relief to know that whoever received the file would be able to directly contact Colonel Casey. He'd been long absent from the rebellion, and many feared him dead. Only people with sources like her mom's could tell you differently. He had said years ago that he would come back when the time was right. Right now, it seemed as though the time had never been better to Karin.

So with her computer set to make the transfer at the push of a button, and the cover of darkness that the night provided, Karin made her way stealthily through the halls of the military instillation in Fort Meade. The building had been the home of the NSA in the old United States. Now it acted as the central location of all military planning, and the offices of the leaders of the URNA's defense.

She finally found her way into the room that intelligence suggested would house the super computer that held the sought after file. The room was completely white and very sterile feeling. In the center sat a computer being held by a stand containing some sort of glowing cube. Next to that was what appeared to be a modified dentists' chair. No doubt that was to strap people in during the upload of the information.

Pulling the USB cable from the back of her belt buckle, she hooked into the system. Tapping a few commands on her small computer, she was in the system within seconds. There seemed to be only one file on this supercomputer, so location wouldn't be difficult. Watching as the information was passed to her device, she felt her heart beating roughly in her chest. She wasn't at the point of panic yet, but as the seconds ticked by, she became more and more worried that she would be discovered and captured. Capture by the Republic was the one greatest fear of all of the Independents. It trumped even death in that department.

Karin heaved a sigh of relief when the transfer was complete. She quickly disconnected her computer, and as she'd been instructed, prepared the file for the emergency e-mail in case trouble arose. Walking quietly back across the tiled floor, she typed in the code she'd used to initially infiltrate the room into the inside panel to reopen the doors. She was, however, denied access. She tried again with the same result. Frantically, she typed in the backup code she'd been given, but still the door wouldn't budge.

Once again, she began to try the second code, but before it was completed, the door slid open. Karin held her breathe as she waited to find out who had discovered her. She let go of the breath as no one stepped in to confront her. Walking cautiously toward the door, she gasped when confronted by Carmichael. Her hand flew to her belt, and the file she'd come here to steal had been sent to where ever that emergency e-mail ended up; hopefully, it would end up in the hands of Colonel John Casey.

* * *

Colonel John Casey of the former NSA was the other operative that had been off the radar and away from the Independents for years. Much like Carina, he'd taken it upon himself to take care of the daughter of a fallen comrade and a friend.

Little Kate couldn't have been anymore like her mother. From the blonde locks and blue eyes, to her restless penchant for adventure, she seemed like the second coming of Sarah Walker. It was that craving for the next thrill that had made her more than a handful while growing up. She just wasn't cut out for living away from the action. Casey hated that she'd been stuck in the barren wasteland in New Mexico for the duration of her childhood, but every day that she stayed healthy and alive, and not under the care of the URNA government was a good day.

He only hoped that she'd understand why he had done the things he'd done when she got older. He knew that the day that she learned the truth got closer and closer as time began to pass, but it wasn't a moment that he looked forward to. Despite the turbulence around the world, and the overwhelmingly heavy-handed tactics of the long time regime, she'd grown up largely oblivious to how cruel the world could be. She was still an innocent at this point, and despite her wild nature, Casey knew she would have to change to fit the role she seemed destined for.

And so it was October 13, 2028, one day before her eighteenth birthday when the news came. Casey's heart sank when he heard the words leave Kate's mouth as she came out of her bedroom.

"Uncle Casey, we got an e-mail on that weird address that never gets any mail. What am I supposed to do with it? There seems to be an attachment."

He looked down to the ground, then back up and the girl hat he'd raised as his own. Despite his overwhelming urge to protect her from everything, he knew that he couldn't prevent her from carrying out the duty she was born to carry out.

"Open it Kate," he said sadly.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Alright, again, that was just the prologue. Don't know when chapter one will be out, but hopefully pretty quick. I'm really excited about the possibilities with this story, and once again, I'm asking you the terrific Chuck community to give me a chance to entertain you. This one, while kind of heavy at times, will not be nearly as dark and __**Ashes**__, and should be much more filled with action than emoting. I can't wait to hear what you thought of this beginning. Please review! You guys are awesome. Peace._


	2. Ch 1 Little House in the Desert

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. And I certainly don't own Star Wars. I don't own the Dallas Cowboys either, although that one is kind of irrelevant in this fic._

_**A/N: **__Alright everybody. This is the first full chapter of this fic…but you probably already knew that. So I want to thank everyone that took the time to read and review the prologue. It really means a lot to get that awesome feedback. This chapter's rather on the short end, but I think it sets us up well to move forward. A big, big, monster size thank you to the amazing, funny, talented and beautiful __**Yokaputo**__ for the beta on this chapter. She really saved me from making as ass of myself with a couple of slip ups. And that will about do it…hope you enjoy __**A Destiny Revealed chapter 1: Little House in the Desert.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Charles Carmichael----Zachary Levi  
Karin Hansen---------Summer Glau  
Analyst---------------Sam Rockwell  
John Casey----------Adam Baldwin  
Kate Bartowski-----Kate Bosworth

* * *

**URNA Military Complex  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 13, 2028**

The hardened enforcer of the URNA stared down at his latest capture. Her face hadn't triggered a flash, but given how young she looked that wasn't out of the ordinary. Even a failing insurgency like the Independents added new recruits sometimes. Of course until they found someone capable of carrying the entirety of the Intersect in their head, they would always be a step behind the government. Also seeing as how that skill had apparently died with Carmichael's family, and he hadn't had any offspring, it was unlikely they would ever catch up.

Carmichael circled the girl that stood before him. Strangely, she didn't show a fraction of the fear many grown men had shown in her same position. If she wasn't a dirty traitor and aiding the resistance fighters, he may have considered recommending her for recruitment. As it was, she would have to be broken like all the rest had over the years.

Really studying her features for the first time, Charles couldn't help but notice something very familiar about the infiltrator. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was as if he had known her from before. Something about her conjured up memories from a part of his brain that he simply didn't use much at all anymore. It was the part of his brain that had been a part of a family, and been in love. This girl, while she had dark hair like his sister had possessed, didn't really look that much like his sister or the woman he'd been in love with. It was someone else that was reflected in the face of the girl.

"Who are you?" Her defiant glare was the only answer he got from her. He grabbed her face roughly in his callused hand bringing her stare to his cold uncaring eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated with a more forceful tone.

"You've seen my papers," she answered in a heavy Parisian accent. "I'm a French diplomat. I am a foreign representative that you are falsely imprisoning." It was the answer she'd been trained for so long to give. It was also an answer that didn't seem as though it would pacify her current jailer.

"You are not a diplomat, and even if you were, you forfeited your right to diplomatic immunity the second you invaded an unauthorized area and began to examine URNA military documents." He paused, taking a step back to let his words sink in to the traitor. "You are a soldier for the Independents acting as a spy to steal government secrets. The only right you have at his point is the right to be executed for your treason. Now what name would you like on your headstone?"

Before she could deny his request for her true identity again, one of the analysts working at the facility stepped forward with a manila folder in his hand. "General Carmichael, sir, I think I have something on her." Charles grabbed the document from the other man and examined them closely. He saw what was clearly a younger version of this girl, with…Carina Hansen. Hansen, Carmichael's former top aid, and this appeared to be her…_daughter?_

"Ah, Ms. Hansen then I presume. Your mother and I go way back. In fact, I went where whoever your father is went long before he came along." Chuck laughed mirthlessly. The look on the face of the girl was one of pure hatred. She tried to lash out at the man that had spoken ill of her mother, but was restrained by the guards. "Don't worry your little head Hansen. As long as you cooperate with us, no harm will come to mommy dearest. Guards, take her to the detention block. I will further interrogate her later."

The brunette was led away to her awaiting cell. Charles was still bothered however. It wasn't Carina that he'd been reminded of when he saw the girl. He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd seen that face, or who'd been behind it.

* * *

**Safe House  
Sierra County, New Mexico  
October 13, 2028**

Casey slipped on his shades and crept toward Kate's bedroom door. He saw what he knew he'd see and what he hoped to see. It was also something he'd hoped he'd never have to see. The little girl that had been under his protection since Sarah Walker had set out on her last mission was absorbing the Intersect.

Because of the differences in how Carina and John had decided to protect their respective assets, it had been agreed that while both girls would carry the Bartowski genetics that made it possible to house an Intersect in their brains, that Kate having been off the radar and away from the action her entire life would make her the safer choice to bare the burden. John was proud that the girl that he had raised would soon join the fight for the restoration of everything he'd loved about the United States. And he knew she would fight valiantly. The girl's moral compass has always pointed her in the direction of right. He only hoped that she wouldn't let the things she'd have to do change who she was inside. The Bartowskis were a good people, and he'd already seen this life change one of them for the worse.

Sensing that the upload was almost over, Casey moved into the room and behind Kate, who at the moment was still hypnotized by the images flashing by on the monitor in front of her. When the feed stopped, she froze still. Her eyes widened for a moment, then shut, as she collapsed backwards. Her Uncle John was there to catch her, just like he'd always been. He only hoped she would be alright when wasn't there anymore.

But as he looked down at the young blonde woman lying slack in his arms, he knew he had no need to worry. This girl was Sarah Walker brought back to life. She would perform admirably. Casey swelled with pride at that thought.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Kate began to come to. She blinked rapidly, and reached up to massage her throbbing head. All of the sound around her was distorted, and the vague trace of the images that had been on that file still played across her eyes. "What happened?" she groaned, while extracting herself from her uncle's embrace. "What the hell was _that_ Uncle John?"

Casey sighed as he motioned for her to take a seat. Hesitantly, Kate obliged. "_That_ was that Intersect Kate. You have just been imprinted with the entirety of the intelligence of the United Republic of North America. Also, it is believed that in uploading that information that you will have become proficient in all skills taught to operatives of the Republic." He stopped and looked at his charge to attempt to gauge her reaction.

The initial look that crossed her face was shock and horror. That was quickly hidden however behind a cool mask of nothingness. That unreadable expression was a talent he had been very familiar with nearly two decades ago. It was the expression he saw when the lone female of Team Bartowski was trying to hid her inner turmoil. It was now a gift that had been inherited by Kate from her mother. John Casey, however, wasn't fooled any more by Kate's schooling of her emotions than he'd been by Sarah Walker trying the same thing all those years ago.

"Kate, I know that look. Just say what you're thinking."

Kate turned stood and stared down at the tall man that had raised her with death in her icy blue orbs. "You _knew_ what was in that e-mail and you told me to open it anyway? Why would you do that? What am I supposed to do now? Are they," she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat, "are they going to come kill me now?" Her voice had gone from dangerous and demanding to now sounding much more scared and unsure.

"Kate," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I've never really been honest with you about your parents." She looked at him questioningly. "They were much more than I've always led you to believe. " From there, Casey told her the full story of her father and his family's history with the Intersect. He told her about her mother and how she had been the best operative the CIA had to offer. He told her about their team, and how the current regime had killed her parents for not complying with their wishes. He then explained to her that it was going to be up to her to lead the defeat of this overwhelming super power.

"Uncle John, how am I supposed to do all of that? I..I'm just a normal girl. I want to go to college and fall in love and have a family. I want to have a career…I'm normal," she repeated. "I can't do it!"

"Yes, Kate. You _can_ do it. And you _will_ do it because it's the right thing to do. You know in your heart that it is, and you know that's why." He laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Staring into the sympathetic eyes of the man that had always supported her, she finally released all of the emotions that had collected inside of her. Collapsing into his arms and burying her face in his shirt, Kate let her tears begin to flow. She cried out of fear of what was to come and the frustration of not having a choice. Her tears came from the loss of her childhood and the uncertainty of what she should do.

After several minutes of her brief emotional collapse, Kate pushed away from her uncle's now tear strained shirt, wiped the moisture from her own face, and again schooled her features as to show nothing of her previous bout with what Casey called "lady feelings." She stared him straight in the eye as she began to speak. "So what do we do now?"

Casey smiled internally at the mental toughness of his girl before he replied. "Did the e-mail say anything?"

"Uh…yeah, it said 'Here's that thing you ordered. Always, Karin Beckman."

It was the code. The 'think you ordered' part was self explanatory. That simply meant that the Intersect was included. Signing it 'Always' let him know that they had been captured. The last name 'Beckman' was the key to let them know the location was the old NSA facility in Ft. Meade. But the first name was what stuck out to Casey the most. If it was Carina, it would have said Carina. If it was Carina _and_ Karin, it would have said 'Karina,' but it only said Karin. That meant it was the kid that was captured and she was alone.

The fact that the e-mail would be traceable to their current location already meant that they would have to move, but the circumstances now dictated their next destination. They had to go to help the kid. And Kate would have to be trained on the fly. The Intersect would help, but she needed something to fall back on.

Luckily, martial arts had been a part of the girl's life as a means of fitness since early childhood. Her hand to hand combat skills should be easy to polish enough to help. However, she'd never been very keen on gun play. In fact Kat had always been terrified of guns. He started trying to teach her to shoot as soon as he thought she was old enough to hold a gun, but she'd always resisted. That was something she certainly hadn't gotten from her mother. Walker had been a great shot. It was the moron that had the gun phobia. _He couldn't have passed along his technical skill…no, had to give her a fear of something that could save her life_._ Well with any luck that damned computer in her head will help her shoot whatever needs killing._

"Alright, kid. Let's get you ready to go."

"Ready to go where Uncle John?" She looked at him with a confused expression.

"We're going to save your…" he cut himself off before he said sister "the girl that sent this." She nodded in agreement, but sensed she wasn't getting the whole story. Whatever it was, she trusted her uncle to guide her in the correct way. He'd never let her down. "But first," he added "I have something you need to see."

As Kate followed Casey into his bedroom, she saw him produce a large trunk from under his bed. She'd always wondered what he kept in there, but had never really considered it any of her business to find out. Now apparently that patience would pay off, as he unlocked the old wooden antique foot locker and popped open the top.

"This" he said, producing a gun "was your mother's weapon. I think she'd want you to have it." She hesitantly reached to accept the item from her uncle. Oddly, she found that it didn't feel the panic that usually over took her when holding a firearm. For some reason, this gun made her feel safe. It made her feel powerful. It was almost like the weapon was a _part_ of her.

Maybe she would be able to handle this after all. Taking a moment to run her hand along the sleek body of the Smith and Wesson 5906, she then lifted it, arms extended to check the sights the way she'd seen Casey do hundreds of times on the range. With everything in order, she ejected the spent magazine that had been loaded and looked over to her uncle who wore an impressed expression.

"Got a fresh clip Uncle Casey?" And the two shared a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for reading! Now that Kate is ready to roll, how will they get to Maryland? Will they get to Karin in time? And what will Charles think when he sees John Casey and a Sarah look alike? All those questions and more still to be answered! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd appreciate some feedback, if you have a moment. I'm grateful for all the comments and reviews left. Thanks again, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	3. Ch 2 War

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck or Star Wars. And come on, you have to have figured out the Star Wars thing by no ;-)_

_**A/N: **__A big thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review chapter 1. I know this is a little out of the norm for Chuck fiction, but I appreciate your continued interest anyway. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I'm glad to see that at least some of you are enjoying it. A big, big thank you to __**kroblues**__ for beta reading this chapter for me. And sorry Kro, but you're not getting all of the compliments that Yok gets when she reads for me. You're cool man, but that would just be a bit weird hehe. He is a very solid author in his own right, and if you haven't read his work, then…well, what are you waiting for? Alright, I guess I should warn you that there is a character death in this chapter, though you shouldn't be shocked by that. And that just about covers it. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy __**A Destiny Revealed chapter 2: War.

* * *

**_

_**Special A/N: **__Okay, I put in a couple of really specific references in this chapter. Taking a page from __**Truthseekr's **__book, I will award fabulous prizes to the first person to answer the questions at the end of the chapter about those references!

* * *

_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Karin Hansen---------Summer Glau  
Speaking guard--------Zak Knutson  
Charles Carmichael----Zachray Levi  
Carina Hansen------------Mini Anden  
Kate Bartowski------Kate Bosworth  
John Casey------------Adam Baldwin  
Thug #1-------------------Luis Chavez  
Thug #2-------------------Jesse Garcia  
"Luke"-----Kevin Wyndham (aka me)  
Jimmy Porter-----Brian Austin Green

* * *

**URNA Military Compound  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 14, 2028**

Karin was startled awake by the sound of her cell door opening. _Happy Birthday to me_, she thought ruefully as the guards entered the dark room. They grabbed her by her arm and forcefully hauled her to her feet. "The boss wishes to speak with you now," one of them said.

She didn't really care that the bastard Carmichael wished to speak with her and she had no intention of speaking with him at all. He'd kill her before she gave up any information about the Independents, their location or what her mission had been. Her mother had made it clear since she was old enough to remember that the life of a spy involved sacrifice for the greater good. That sacrifice meant giving up your life if it meant protecting the cause. And although it had never been Karin's choice to join this war, it was what she'd been prepared for all of her life. Her mom had never faltered in her belief that Karin was to be an important player if the Independents were to ever claim victory.

Her childhood had been anything but typical because of her mother's belief in Karin's destiny. They lived on the run for the first sixteen years of life, never staying in one place more than a couple of months. The complete non-existence of her youth had certainly been hard in her youngest years. She never had friends, and she never learned how to socialize as a normal person would.

As she moved into her teens however, Karin had come to accept, and even appreciate her fate. She threw herself into learning everything she could to become better at her craft. While she'd never been able to really grasp the physical side of the job, her unique skills with technology had proven to be more than enough to aid the effort of the resistance.

She had little doubt that Carmichael would kill her when he figured out that she wouldn't talk. It was part of her duty to the Independents to die with honor. She was ready and willing to accept that fate. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be around to see the fall of the United Republic of North America and all of the sadistic sons of bitches that comprised it.

She was eventually led into a large room that appeared to be empty. It was poorly lit, as most of the light in the room seemed to come from the many monitors that surrounded what she was coming to realize was some kind of control center. Still bound but her wrists and ankles, Karin was thrown unceremoniously to the floor in the center of the room. She glared back at the men that had led her there before turning back around to appraise the source of the footsteps that she'd hear behind her.

Staring up and the new presence, she was greeted by the imposing figure of Charles Carmichael. He looked down on her, no emotion emanating from his scar covered face. She wondered irrelevantly just how many more scars would be visible if much of his face wasn't covered by his full, thick beard. Her musings were derailed as he began speaking.

"Now it is time to talk Ms. Hansen. You will tell me where the base of operations for the Independents is located. You will tell me what nation is harboring your band or terrorists." Despite the forcefulness of his voice, his expression still betrayed no emotion.

"I'll _never_ tell you where they are! You'll never find them, and they'll destroy you," she spat.

"Oh, I think you will tell me Karin. Let me tell you why you'll talk," he said. His voice was eerily calm, which only served to grow the sense of dread in Karin's gut. Carmichael turned to the nearest monitor and began to type a series of commands on some type of wristband. From her vantage point, it appeared to be some type of computer. After a few quick movements of his fingers across the device, the screen he's drawn her attention to changed to low quality surveillance feed from somewhere. From the left side of the screen, a figure began to make its way across the line of sight of the camera. It was a figure quickly identified.

"Mom?" she said. She turned an enraged glare toward Carmichael. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Steal _more_ information from me?" He laughed bitterly at the girl's outburst.

"No," she said flatly. "I'll kill you." Although there was clearly a lot of emotion behind Karin's words, her delivery and expression seemed almost business-like. Carmichael was taken aback by her sudden cool detachment. It almost reminded him of someone he'd known years before. He quickly shook off the feelings of familiarity, and concentrated on continuing his intimidation tactics.

"You're hardly in a position to be making threats little one," he said mockingly. "But don't worry; your mother will be just fine. That is, as long as you tell me where the Independents are basing their operations."

Karin was suddenly overtaken with turmoil. She'd been more than willing to sacrifice her own life for the cause, but now it was the life of her mom that was put into jeopardy. She knew that given the choice, Carina Hansen wouldn't hesitate to give herself just as her daughter would, but for Karin to give her up would be almost the same as if she'd pulled the trigger. It was unfair the choice she was being asked to make. It was her mother or her cause. Her cause was the purpose for her life. But her life would have been for forfeit without her mother.

Carmichael was quickly running out of patience with the noticeable indecision of his captive. "If you won't give me the location, then I have no choice. Soldier," he spoke into a communications link in his hand, "fire when ready." Upon the command, a rifle appeared in front of the camera on the video feed, nearly stopping Karin's heart.

The moment of truth was upon her. She knew what her mom would have her choose, but she didn't think she could live with herself if she essentially sentenced her own mother to death. "Stop him, please," she said desperately. "The Independents are currently based out of Johannesburg, South Africa." She sighed deeply upon her admission. She felt like a failure in so many ways, but she had trouble caring, as she'd saved her mother.

So she was horrified when Carmichael spoke again. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now," he spoke once again into the communications link, "kill her." Karin's eyes shot up as she tried to rush the very personification of evil that stood before her. She was held back by the guards, but that didn't stop her pleas.

"No! You promised! You promised you would let her go!" Tears were welling up in the eyes of the young brunette as she was held back from the man she wanted to die more than she'd ever wanted anyone to die.

"I lied," he said. On the screen a shot was fired and Carina Hansen crumpled to the ground, dead. Karin collapsed to the floor in much the same manor she'd just had to witness the woman that had raised her and protected her all her life. She started to sob openly, her body consumed by grief. Carmichael looked on, clearly uncaring. "Take her back to her cell. She may prove to be more help yet. Oh, and order an airstrike on Johannesburg," he said over his shoulder as he turned to leave the room.

Unable to stand through the heartbreaking pain she felt for her loss and her failure, Karin was dragged back to her cell to grieve in solitude.

* * *

**Oasis Cantina  
Truth or Consequences, New Mexico  
October 14, 2028**

"Tell me again why we again why we couldn't just book seats in coach to Baltimore, Uncle Casey?" Kate was not a snobby girl. She'd never really known anything of earthly possessions, but the crowd her uncle had brought her to was making her a little more than uneasy. Casey on the other had seemed very at home in this setting. It was a side of the man that had raised her that Kate had never seen before.

"Well, Kate, we can't go to an airport because they would recognize me as being Colonel John Casey of the former NSA." _And they would recognize you as the spitting image of Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA_, he added silently. "But because of our lovely oppressive government, smuggling has become a functioning part of domestic life in the country for the first time since prohibition. We just have to get in with one of these guys and get as far back east as they'll take us." He couldn't blame her for being a little dense on the subject. It wasn't as if he'd exposed her to spycraft in her childhood. He'd tried to let her lead as normal of a life as possible given her circumstance.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. How do we know who we should be talking to?" She looked at him expectedly, thinking that he had all of the answers. She'd always thought her Uncle Casey had all the answers.

"Well, we spread out, talk to the locals; see what we can dig up. This place is a dump, but the people in here no how to travel under the radar."

Kate had never excelled with foreign languages. It wasn't that she wasn't smart enough; in fact she was probably a MENSA level genius, but she'd just never been interested in languages. If she'd known that she would one day have to become a spy she might have tried a little harder to pick up on something other than English. Then she wouldn't have been as frustrated as she was listening to a man carrying on in Spanish. She was just about to leave the man, when an odd feeling began to overtake her. It was like a sneeze, only more painful. _This must be one of those flashes Uncle Casey described._

And array of images made a kaleidoscope pattern in her mind. They were followed by many, many pages of Spanish language charts of phonics and usage, accompanied by an oral demonstration providing proper dialect. What seemed like hours later –but in reality was only a couple of seconds- she came back to the conscious world. The man that had been speaking was now just staring at her with a strange look on his face.

She heard another man approaching. He leaned in close to Kate, invading her intimate space. "He said that he-"

"I know what he said," Kate interrupted. And she was shocked by the fact that she had understood, but that flash had apparently made her fluent in Spanish. "He said that pretty little girls like me tend to get into trouble in places like this."

"And yet, here you are still," said the interrupter. "I think it's time for us to show you what we mean by trouble." The man wrapped his arm over Kate's throat and clasped his other hand over her mouth as his Spanish speaking friend grabbed her feet and lifted her completely off the ground. The blonde struggled against her attackers, but she was powerless to fight them off at this point. She tried to scream, but the hand held over her mouth prevented it. Then there was the sound of a gunshot, and Kate's feet hit the floor.

The man holding her around the neck released her and scrambled for cover. It was too late however, as a second shot from Casey's Sig Sauer dropped him in a similar fashion to the other. He looked to the shocked face of the young lady he considered his niece. "Sucks to be them," Casey said.

Kate rushed to wrap her uncle in a hug, clinging to him for what seemed like an eternity. He was happy to make her feel safe, but he knew he had to get her ready. One day she'd have to do all of this on her own. "You can't let anyone surprise you like that darlin.' You have to be ready for anything."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Casey." She wore a dejected expression that matched her feelings at having disappointed the man she loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Don't be sorry," he said with a softening expression. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I'll be ready next time," she said. The corners of her lips were starting to quirk up into a smile. He wasn't disappointed in her because she wasn't good enough; he just knew that she could do better. Casey's faith in her brought a swell of pride to the girl.

"Come on, I found someone we need to talk to."

The man that had identified himself only as "Luke" led them to a back room. The room was poorly lit, and smoke hung in the air under the low ceiling. There didn't appear to be anyone within the room at first glance. Kate worried that they were being set up. She wouldn't break her vow to her Uncle Casey to be ready at all times this quickly.

"So, you have a last name Luke?" She eyed him carefully as she waited for a response.

"Luke the Drifter," he answered simply.

"Alright, Mr. the Drifter, who is it that you're taking us to meet?" She was growing more and more wary of this situation by the second.

"That would be me. Name's Jimmy Porter," spoke a strong voice from out of a dark corner of the room. "So I take it if Luke here brought you to me that you're looking for some discreet transport. What are'ya moving?" The man was quite handsome, if a little rough around the edges. Kate could certainly see a certain charm hidden behind the rogue exterior. He wasn't really _her_ type, but she could see why a woman would be drawn to him. She then pushed all those thoughts aside in her mind. She had to think like a spy now. To let her guard down could get her killed, and that just wasn't an option at this point.

"Just me, the girl, and our bags. No cargo, and no questions." The gruff side of the former NSA agent was coming to light for the first time in almost two decades. Raising a child and the rigors of age certainly had softened him some, but he couldn't afford to let go of all of his old ways. He couldn't put Kate in danger. "We're prepared to pay $30,000. Half now, half when you get us to Maryland."

Jimmy looked at the pair, a knowing smile spreading to his lips. "So, got you a young one huh? How much underage is she? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"This is my niece," barked Casey. "We just need transport, and minimal Republic interest." Jimmy was taken aback by the forcefulness of the man's voice. Clearly this wasn't the type to fool around with, but if he could get thirty large, it would more than cover the sizeable debt he'd racked up with Artie DeVanzo, the local underworld scum that ran the drug, prostitution, and gambling rings. He had been a major investor of Jimmy's for years, but lately things hadn't been going exactly smoothly for the smuggler. Three trips in a row he'd been seen by law enforcement and forced to drop his haul. But this seemed like a pie job, and for that type of case, he'd be a sucker not to follow up on it.

"So we get fifteen upfront?" he asked, making sure.

"Fifteen upfront, fifteen more when we get there." Jimmy extended his hand to Casey. The Colonel took the hand in a firm grasp and a shake. Kate noticed the smirk that the smuggler wore, obviously taking her and her uncle for suckers. It pissed her off, but she knew that she couldn't say anything. Not just yet, anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll give me some feedback and let me know what you think. That Carmichael is an evil dude huh? And Casey is back to doing what he does best. It's a fun time in the verse I've created. Alright here's your questions:_

"_**Luke the Drifter" is taken from a pseudonym of what American musician. If you need a hint, take a look at his buddy's name.**_

_**Artie DeVanzo is the name of a character in what 2005 cult comedy?**_

_Alright guys, those are the questions. First person to give me a correct answer earns a FABULOUS prize! Or at least some kind of prize. Good luck, and thank you so much for reading. I look forward to your feedback, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	4. Ch 3 The Lost Highway

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck…and to be honest, I've killed off so many characters, that this is barely Chuck anymore…still the same I'm not getting a dime for it…I swear._

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for your continued interest in this little story of mine. The reviews for chapter 2 were awesome as always. You guys never disappoint so props to the readers. This chapter will focus on the trip across the country. There will be a couple of surprise appearances that I hope you enjoy. A big, bit thank you to __**kroblues**__ for giving me a beta on this chapter. He picked up a bunch of crap that would have made me look even more foolish than I am had I not changed it. If you haven't read his stuff yet, give yourself a treat and check it out. Also congrats to __**ohtheconspiracy**__ for being the first to answer BOTH questions in the last update. The prize was to choose a cameo by a character from past Chuck episodes that I hadn't killed off yet, and your choice is included, congratulations! For the record, __**Notorious JMG **__also answered both questions correctly, but was just a little behind the winner. Doesn't make it any less impressive. Oh, and the answers were "Luke the Drifter" was a name used by Hank Williams, and Artie DeVanzo was a character in Beer League. Thanks for playing! There will be more questions at the bottom A/N. I look forward to your feedback. And now, I present to you __**A Destiny Revealed chapter 3: The Lost Highway.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

"Luke the Drifter"------Kevin Wyndham  
Kate Bartowski------Kate Bosworth  
John Casey------Adam Baldwin  
Jimmy Porter----Brian Austin Green  
Artie DeVanzo-----Artie Lange

* * *

**Outside the Oasis Cantina  
Truth or Consequences, New Mexico  
October 14, 2028**

Luke led the two passengers to Jimmy's truck. It was a run down old day-trip semi. The trailer connected to it was tagged with the name of some generic sounding trucking company; 'Reynolds Trucking' it proclaimed in large black font. Even the most careful observer wouldn't have taken any notice to seeing this hunk of junk roll down the highway. The only distinguishing mark on the vehicle other than its overall decrepit appearance was a small logo hidden amongst the trailer number. The logo was a goldenrod circle, bordered in reddish orange and filled with Chinese characters that had been painted in brown. Upon looking at the faded design, Kate began to get that strange tingling just behind her eyes again.

_Mao Zedong  
A scrolling list of Chinese characters  
A similar list with the English translations  
Mao Zedong_

The girl came out of the flash and nearly fell. It would take her some time to get accustomed to the toll that the process took on her. Once again, however, the flash had provided her with information she'd previously been ignorant to. The symbols in the center of the logo meant 'serenity.' Casey recognized the symptoms and hadn't been at all startled. The other man however didn't know what to make of the now apparently fading passenger.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, moving to catch her if she indeed fell. Kate managed to keep her balance, but just barely. Still the same, Luke's sturdy arms held her up as she regained her equilibrium. She looked up into the cloudy blue eyes of the stranger who'd come to her rescue and for a moment was lost. There was something so comforting and familiar hidden in those smoky orbs.

"You alright?" Luke asked again, breaking her from her inner thoughts. Kate blushed realizing that she'd been in the man's arms a little too long and had been staring at him a bit too intently. He quietly let the moment pass and continued to show them to their makeshift quarters in the trailer.

Outside, Jimmy Porter was making his way to his truck when he was approached by a rather rotund, middle-aged Italian man. His clothes were designer labels to be sure, but for whatever reason, possibly his immense obesity, he wore them quite poorly. The extravagant black button down shirt hung open, allowing his barrel shaped gut to poke through, covered only by a stained white t-shirt. His tailor-made pants remained unbuttoned, held up only by the belt that encircled him, which was being stretched to its very limits to accomplish that feat. A large bald spot stationed itself at the back of his head. The existence of said bald spot had once lead an intoxicated business associate to suggest that the man convert to Orthodox Judaism so that he could wear a yamaka to cover the patch of missing hair. That associate had never been heard from again.

Jimmy was not the type to make that mistake. If he had a crack to make about Artie DeVanzo, it would be behind his back, and when he knew for certain the local crime lord was out of earshot. To his face, Jimmy would show nothing but respect.

"Jimmy, you still haven't gotten me my money."

"Art, come on man. You know what happened with that shipment to Lawrence. It wasn't my fault. The damn Republic has been breathing down my neck-"

"Jimmy, I like you. You know I like you, but I don't pay you to go out and make excuses. I pay you to make deliveries. Are you telling me that you cannot make those deliveries? Because if you are-"

"No!" Jimmy answered a little more firmly than he'd intended. He quickly lowered his voice as he continued. "Mr. DeVanzo, sir, I can make the deliveries. I've just had a little bad luck lately." He saw the large man was about to interrupt again, so Jimmy moved to speak up before he got the opportunity. "But I have a pie job on my hands, Art. Real cakewalk and it is going to pay me enough to get you your money back for the last two jobs, plus interest."

"Plus interest?" asked DeVanzo. His interest was clearly peaked. Jimmy only nodded in response. "Very good, Jimmy. You go take care of your business." Artie was good at many parts of running an organized crime ring. His one weakness was allowing his greed to rule his judgments instead of common sense. Jimmy's promise of even more money than was actually owed him was then an excellent way to get an extension of sorts on the payback.

Inside the truck, Kate had wandered off to find some solitude. Honestly, she wanted to find _anything _that would allow her to put the awkward moment with Luke behind her. She'd had a few close friends growing up, but her Uncle John had drawn the line at dating. He would never say why, but with the recent information she'd become privy to, she reasoned that it probably had something to do with this spy-world. It had never really bothered her however. She'd been much more interested in sports and cars than boys anyway. But something about _that_ guy… She'd have to put those thoughts away for now. It wasn't very spy like of her to harbor such musings.

Casey, in the meantime was trying to glean as much information from the driver's navigator as he could. His attempts were proving mostly worthless. This Luke was a quiet kid. From the weary look in his eyes, Casey could tell that for such a young man, he'd been through a lot. There was something else about this man that caught Casey's attention however. Something vaguely familiar…

"So what do you think of Serenity?" asked the blustering voice of Jimmy Porter as he entered the trailer.

"I think she's seen her better days," quipped Casey. "And Serenity?"

"Yeah, ol' Luke here is a big fan of old science fiction. He suggested the name from some film he'd seen before. Sounded good enough to me."

Casey knew the film. He'd been forced to watch it over surveillance of the moron plenty of times back all those years ago. Hell, even Walker had come to like that movie. It wasn't really Casey's cup of tea, but he did like that Jayne character. He shook his head to snap out of the memories of times gone by. Kate needed his attention in the here and now. "Well, that's all well and good, but the question is, can it move?"

Jimmy's face took on an indignant expression. "You bet your ass she can move! I've outrun more Republic Patrolmen in this rig than you could ever imagine." Casey nodded in approval. These two seemed to have no love lost for the current regime, and that was the type of partnership he really needed right now. It still couldn't hurt to get a little back story.

"So, besides being smugglers, what do you guys have against the Republic?" Casey watched them closely for any sign of dishonesty. Not surprisingly, Luke didn't seem as though he would talk about it, but his buddy Jimmy just wasn't the type to stay quiet.

"They meddle," he stated plainly. "They get into people's business, and they mess with people's minds." At the last part, Jimmy turned a sympathetic face toward his partner. It was only a brief slip, and would have been imperceptible to most people. John Casey, however, was not most people. He picked up immediately that whatever the beef these two had with the powers-that-be it was based mostly on Luke's history. And from the comment that preceded the look it almost certainly had something to do with Intersect testing. Casey made a mental note to try to learn more on that later.

Serenity was certainly not a typical beaten down old truck. The trailer was actually connected to the cab allowing Luke and Jimmy easy movement back to the trailer which housed compartments for smuggling, bunks, a surprisingly well stocked arsenal, and enough NOS to supply the dental community for the next century. Casey was impressed by the setup, though he would never tell that to the hothead in charge of this wreck that.

* * *

**Somewhere on the map in East Texas  
In the guest quarters of Serenity  
Later that night**

Kate sat on her bunk, her back resting against the wall. She was utterly exhausted from the workout her uncle had put her through. She had always been quite athletic, a trait Casey had told her was definitely a gift from her mother, but even so she found herself unready for the exertion he was asking of her. Luke had come back a few minutes earlier to inform the two passengers that the truck would soon be stopping to refuel and that he and Jimmy would be getting something to eat at a little diner nearby.

Kate had been surprised that Uncle John had agreed to accompany them to get some food. She'd thought it would probably be best if they remained out of sight of anyone. He'd informed her, however that the most important thing was to make sure that their transporters were on the up and up. Leaving them alone to handle their own business could lead to Casey and Kate being turned over to the Republic in exchange for the government looking the other way during Jimmy's smuggling runs. That logic seemed reasonable enough to the novice spy, and with the growing hunger in the pit of her stomach, she was certainly not going to argue it.

As she continued her ruminations of what was to come, and what she was to become, she was nearly startled as her uncle quietly came to join her in the dark room. He was carrying something in a brown paper bag, thought she couldn't begin to make out what it might be.

"Hey Kate Monster," he said softly in greeting. He hadn't called her that since she was a little girl. Maybe he was feeling a little nostalgic. _Maybe I am too_, she thought as his childhood term of endearment for her brought a big smile to her face.

"What's up Uncle John?" She pushed herself up on the old lumpy mattress to get a better look at the man. It was a chore with the aching she had in her muscles from the training earlier in the evening. He walked over to the bunk and took a seat beside her, holding out the paper bag.

"What is it?" she asked without taking the bag.

"Open it and see," he replied.

She shrugged and began to tear at the bag that had been taped closed. The package was hard, and heavy. More than likely it was some type of electrical device. Upon finally getting it open, she realized that she was right. It was what appeared to be a very old iPhone. _But I already have a phone…one that wasn't made twenty years ago_. Still, she wasn't going to be ungrateful. "Thank you Uncle John," she said, wrapping him in a hug.

"That's not the gift, Kate. Turn it on." She did as she'd been instructed, and then went to the videos which had been his next directive. There were eighteen videos in all. They were labeled as 'kate18' and numbers 001-018. She looked over to her uncle who seemed to be encouraging her to play them. Hesitantly, she started the first video. The picture came into focus on a woman that looked almost exactly like Kate. The blonde hair and striking blue eyes on the screen made her feel almost as though she was looking in a mirror.

Then the image began to speak.

_My dearest Kate. I am your mother, Sarah Walker. If you're watching this, then it means that my final mission was unsuccessful. I regret that I won't get to see you grow up to be the beautiful and strong young woman that I know you will be. I regret also that you will never know me as I would have liked, but I've left you with someone that I trust to always do right by you, and who I believe will help guide you toward your future. _

_Kate, the Intersect is a powerful weapon when put into the right hands. Your father was the only one I ever met that could properly use it. It is our belief that such use is a genetic trait; one that you will almost certainly have inherited. And so, my little girl, it is your duty, and your destiny to avenge all of those who have fallen to this new Republic. It breaks my heart that I must task you with this, but even now, when I look at you lying in your crib, I can tell that you will be up to the challenge. The other videos you will find on this device are instructive that I have recorded for you. I will take you through how to properly use the Intersect as I understand it, how to survive in the world of espionage, and some information on your enemies. They are listed in a step-by-step fashion, and I only ask that you do not try to get ahead of yourself. Listen to John, and follow what I will teach you on these recordings, and you will never have anything to worry about. _

_I have all the confidence in the world in you, my beautiful daughter. And if you ever feel alone, or as if no one is there to help you, just know that I'm always watching. I'm always there for you. I love you with all my heart Kate. _

The video faded to black and the screen went back to the main menu. Casey looked over to his surrogate niece who now had tears streaming down her face. The one thing that Casey really regretted in raising the girl is that she never saw a picture of anyone from her real family. It would have been too dangerous to keep pictures around should they have had to run. Even for a man hardened by war such as Casey, it was hard not to understand just how emotional that moment was for Kate. He couldn't fathom what it must be like to see your mother for the very first time at the age of eighteen.

"Happy birthday, Kate," he said. She pounced forward wrapping her arms securely around Casey's neck as the tears continued to flow. He hugged her back, holding her just as firmly. In many ways, he was still struggling with the thought of not being able to protect her anymore. The little girl that he'd taught to ride a bike, fix and drive cars, the little girl that had always depended on him was all grown up. Irrationally he thought that if he never let her go from this hug that it never had to be true.

And so as the truck came to a stop, and Jimmy made his way back to the quarters to retrieve his passengers, he found them still embraced in the arms of one another.

"Whoa, man. I thought you said that was your niece? Know what? Don't care. Not judgment on this ride." The driver walked off, seeming to ignore the deadly gaze that Casey had cast on him.

* * *

**Groucho's Deli  
Humble, Texas  
Even later that night**

I see all types of people come through here late nights. Most of them look just like that group of drifters over at table three. Well, that's not true. Very few of them look like the girl. She's worn out from whatever journey they're on, that's for sure, but I haven't seen anyone that pretty since I lived out in California. In fact, she looks like someone I remember. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"How're you folks doing tonight?" It's a faux accent, but unless you're a local, it's hard to tell the difference. The two young ones don't seem to say anything. There's a sad look on the girl's face, so she must be going through something. The boy I can't tell. Maybe he's just the silent type. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Shoot, a strong silent type can be just what a woman needs sometimes. The oldest of the group doesn't seem to be a big talker either. He mostly just grunts and speaks in monosyllabic non-sentences. He kind of reminds me of someone too come to think about it. Course, I can't really concentrate on where I might have seen the old man and the girl before because the other one in the group, Jimmy, he'd called himself, wouldn't shut up.

Those fast talkers are always the one's you have to watch out for, and he's one of the fastest. Well, no use and standing around gawking, I'll just go wait for them to get done.

I can't help feeling like I know that girl though. And I know for sure that I've seen the old man before. Maybe I knew him a long time ago. Back before everything changed…

Oh my God…that's John Casey from the Buy More! And that girl looks just like Sarah Walker the yogurt girl did twenty years ago. Oh my God! Wait…wasn't there a reward for both Sarah _and_ John out at one time? Seems like I remember that from years ago. Ah, hell, I wouldn't turn 'em in anyway. If there's a reward for them then that means they're no friends of the Republic. And anyone that's on the bad side of the Republic is on the right side by me. Hell, I'd still be in Los Angeles if it wasn't for those meddling bastards. I ain't going to cause John and…whoever the girl is any trouble.

If John and Sarah's clone are here, I wonder what Chuck Bartowski's up to nowadays. There was some talk that he died, but damn it wasn't ever confirmed. They kind of just glazed over that in the papers. Well, no use worrying about it now, I suppose. Just the same, I might make me a 'Chuck' sandwich, just for old-times' sakes.

* * *

**With: **Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker  
and Rachel Bilson as Waitress/Lou Palone

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you'll take just a moment to review. And I also hope you enjoyed it, but you can still review even if you didn't…I'll keep it between us. Now for the questions:_

**What poster on the TWoP Kicked Us Out But We Still Love Chuck forum was referenced in this chapter, and where?**

**Groucho's Deli is a real place, but is located in the Carolinas, and eastern Georgia. What is their trademark sandwich? Bonus if you can name the dipping sauce they are famous for.**

_There can be two winners. You only have to answer one question to win. First person to answer each question will be given a fabulous prize! Thank you again for reading, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	5. Ch 4 An Offer and a Getaway

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Chuck. I don't own Caddyshack either…not that this chapter is a crossover with Caddyshack or anything, it was just an offhand comment. Alright then…_

_**A/N: **__First off, thanks to everyone who took a few minutes to review chapter 3. I really appreciated it, as I always do. A big congratulations to __**Yokaputo, kayla101blue, and Madje Knotts **__for answering the trivia questions at the end of the last chapter correctly. The sandwich was the STP Dipper, the sauce was Formula 45 sauce, and the poser from the board that was referenced was Coffee. Nice job ladies. There will be only one question at the end of this chapter as it is a bit shorter. I couldn't find anyone to beta this chapter for me, so I'm flying blind. If I see mistakes, I'll try to go back and fix them as needed, so if you're on story or author alert for me, it's not that I'm putting out another chapter, it's just that I'm fixing my flub ups, haha. Alright, I guess that about covers it, please enjoy __**A Destiny Revealed chapter 4: An Offer and a Getaway.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

Major…………………….…Paul Walker  
Charles Carmichael…..Zachary Levi  
John Casey………..….Adam Baldwin  
Jimmy Porter.…Brian Austin Green  
Luke…………………..Kevin Wyndham  
Kate Bartowski….….Kate Bosworth  
Sarah Walker…...Yvonne Strahovski  
Karin Hansen..……....Summer Glau

* * *

**URNA Military Facility  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 16, 2028**

"Systems are online sir. Canaveral is zeroing in on the location and will be on standby for attack command in less than thirty seconds."

"Very good Major. Hold off on giving the order until my word." Carmichael typed a series of commands into his wristband computer pulling up the live images of their target: the Independents' base in Johannesburg, South Africa. Relishing in your conquest, for Carmichael, was the greatest part of achievement. He would enjoy watching his victory today.

"Waiting on your word Commander Carmichael, sir."

The long time second in command of the Republic let an evil grin cast itself upon his battle worn visage in anticipation of the carnage that was about to ensue. "Fire when ready, Major."

It had been a dream of the 1980's, but at long last there was a remote space station capable of leveling a catastrophic attack against any area on earth within minutes. This would be the first true test of Carmichael's most hideously lethal creation, and the man that had long been the human Intersect was excited to see the results.

Satellite feeds were easily able to focus in on the view of the major base of the insurgency that had long been a thorn in the side of the Republic. No people were visible on the outside of the base, but movement had been confirmed on the ground the previous day there. Moments after the order had come down from Carmichael himself, hundreds of missiles rained down on the complex. Every building there was quickly turned into a pit of fire and ash. The rebel's base had been completely decimated, along with much of the rest of Johannesburg.

Charles Carmichael smiled.

* * *

**Jimmy's Safe House  
Gable, South Carolina**  
**October 16, 2028**

After refueling at a Wilco back at the 82 mile marker heading north on I-95, the passengers aboard Serenity finally got to see the truck partake in some evasive action. Not that either of them had wanted to _have_ to see it, but the sudden interest they'd drawn from some government lackeys after leaving the truck stop had required it.

They'd ducked into a town called Manning and managed to lose the chase in some backwoods place called Greeleyville. Following the highway up to Kingstree, they were able to take a couple of back-roads that lead them up to Highway 378, which doubled them back to I-95 about fifteen miles north of where they had originally exited to evade the fuzz.

When the truck got back to the on-ramp, however, they bypassed the interstate and continued forward another mile or so before turning off onto a narrow path which appeared to lead back into the woods. As Serenity winded down the curvy, narrow path, Casey made his way to the mouth of the modified truck to peer out of the windshield at their current location.

"Where the hell are we going now?" Jimmy and Luke both whipped around to face the loud voice of the new and startling presence.

"Hey, what did I say about crew only in the cab?" Jimmy asked. The response he received was a threatening growl. Taking stock of his situation, Jimmy decided it was best not to upset the man he knew always had a firearm well within reach and from what he'd seen a very quick draw. "Look, I got a safe house back here and after our little run in with John Law back there, I thought it may be wise to lay low for a day or two. Plus there's a shooting range and a small gym, so you can keep training the girl with better facilities."

Casey knew the younger man was exactly right. They would be risking far too much to continue on at this time, and having better facilities would certainly help with Kate's progression with learning to use the skills imparted her by the Intersect. But still, this mission was very time sensitive. Karin would only be kept alive so long, and she was depending on Casey to get her out. That promise that he'd made to the mother of the twins years ago required him to not be too late. He didn't make a lot of promises, but the ones he made, he lived up to. John Casey was still a man of honor.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "But we can't wait around too long."

* * *

**URNA Military Facility  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 16, 2028**

The returns from the attack of the insurgency's base in South Africa were not good. The new weapon had performed quite well, and wiped out any living beings within walking distance of the complex. The problem was that all of the living beings that had been wiped out were innocent civilians. Carmichael had tried to gain more information from their young prisoner Karin Hansen and had failed miserably. It was a strange feeling for him to fail with an interrogation, but it was understandable. The girl wouldn't talk because she had nothing left to fear. No amount of physical pain could compare to the pain of losing your entire family; that was something Carmichael knew from experience.

It was upon seeing the familiar look of someone that had lost everything –a look he saw everyday reflected in his mirror- that he knew he'd gone too far before. For the first time, maybe ever, Charles Carmichael felt sympathy. In his pursuit of finding and killing every last member of the group that had killed his family and his true love almost two decades ago, he'd destroyed another person just as completely. Before he'd sent her back to her cell, he'd offered Karin the opportunity to join his ranks. To work directly with Carmichael himself. She had of course declined; actually she had called him every swear word he'd ever heard, and some that were new even to him. She was clearly her mother's daughter. The fire she exhibited also reminded Charles of another woman that he'd known long ago.

He hated when he was reminded of _her_. It was too painful. Between the psychological pain of knowing he'd never see her again and the physical pain that the Intersect's behavioral controls would inflict on him it was simply unbearable. That was what made his slumber that night so restless.

After finally finding enough of a center to sleep, the dreams started again. It was the first time in a long time that he'd had them. Something about that girl had brought them back.

"_I love you, too. And I'll be waiting." _

It wasn't _her_ voice that spoke to him in the dreams. He didn't remember what her voice sounded like, only that it was the sweetest sound in the world. It also wasn't her that spoke the words, as he'd forgotten what she looked like, remembering only that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His only true memory of her now was her smell. And when those words, her last words, resounded in his sleep, it was as if they had been spoken by that scent.

The dreams were not nearly as vivid as they had been at first. It was the one thing he considered a positive influence of the pain that engulfed his body when he thought about his past and who he used to be. Chuck Bartowski was meant to be left in the past. The memory of the nerd he was only brought pain.

It was in his quarters at night, however that Chuck Bartowski still made the occasional real appearance. Those appearances had become less and less frequent as the years had dragged on.

But Chuck was clearly there that night. Carmichael didn't think about family; Carmichael had never been in love; Carmichael didn't understand loss, and he certainly didn't feel empathy. And most of all, Carmichael didn't cry. But that night, the emotions that girl had somehow awoken inside of him had caused Chuck's face to be stained with tears.

* * *

**Jimmy's Safe House  
Gable, South Carolina**  
**October 16, 2028**

It turned out that Jimmy's safe house was an old abandoned pro shop for a golf course that had been shut down long ago. At close inspection, the layout of the old course was still visible leading back through the woods. The pro shop itself, and the attached banquet room provided ample space for housing. The gym that he'd told Casey about was much better equipped than the former NSA agent had even hoped for. The former cart shed attached to the building had made for a nice space for a small shooting range, and the modifications Jimmy had made even allowed for a small armory to connect the inside of the building to the range. Casey felt encouraged that his transport valued weaponry so much. Maybe the talkative idiot wasn't as much of an idiot as he'd seemed.

After having watched the first video from her mother many times over, Kate finally had felt up to the task of getting into the instructional side of what the offering held. The first video started in much the same way as the first. A black screen was interrupted by a low quality video of a woman whose beauty shown through even through the grainy image. The woman who looked so much like Kate was once again speaking to her over the expanse of time.

_Kate, the time ahead of you as the human Intersect will not be easy. You will have to do things that you'd never thought possible, and you'll have to do things that you'd never think you'd have to do. The idea of the 'greater good' is very real. It is something that you will have to give all of yourself to gain and protect. Although it doesn't always seem like it, the sacrifice is worth it. The millions of lives you will affect will make it so._

_The improvements that were made to the human upload process even before…even now, in my time have been incredible. At one time, your father had to have triggers, or some type of external stimulus to experience a flash. However, after uploading the new Intersect, he was able to control his flashes. Certain things would still cause a flash, but he was capable of producing them himself. Such an ability is helpful when accessing intelligence, but could be vital when accessing abilities while in the field._

_Now from what little I was able to learn during my time with Chuck, the key to triggering your own flash is to focus on two or more different aspects of something at the same time. For instance, if you have to take on a group of armed assassins, you should focus on your opponents, and their weapons and the Intersect should provide you the proper course of action. He also told me that if there aren't two identifiable points to focus on, he would focus on the object or action in question, and the sensation of flashing and it would often work to force it to happen._

_You should practice forcing flashes in both ways to ensure that you can do it when the time is right. _

_Kate, my little girl, once upon a time, I had to ask your father to be a hero, and he responded by being just that. Now I'm asking the same of you. Everyone needs you Kate, and I know that you can be the hero. Never forget that I'm always with you, and that I love you._

The end of the video didn't bring on the sobbing fit that the first one had, but it still stirred emotions deep within Kate. Some of them were expected. She was sad that she'd never gotten to know her mother or her father. She was proud that she was the daughter of two such noble people. Those were the things she'd known that she would feel.

Unexpectedly, she was starting to really feel the call of duty. She was starting to understand just how important this was, and how many people it affected. This Republic had torn her family apart, and she was sure that it had happened to thousands, if not millions of other families. Kate for the first time was realizing just how much the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. She didn't expect the comfort that knowing that gave her.

Kate Bartowski was a fighter, and she would succeed. Her mom believed in her. And her mom was always with her. _She was with her in more ways than one_, thought Kate as pulled the Smith & Wesson 5906 that had once belonged to her mother -and that Kate now called 'Sarah' after its previous owner- from the waistband at the back of her jeans. Looking down at the weapon in front of her, Kate did her best to focus on the sensation that she was starting to grow accustomed to with every time she felt it. She felt a sense of accomplishment for being able to make herself flash for the first time. She now knew everything there was to know about that gun. She took the opportunity to field strip the firearm and began a thorough cleaning of its parts as though she'd been doing it for years.

Casey watched with pride and only a hint of sadness while the girl that he'd raised began to act more and more like a real spy. What was going on at that table was noticed by another member of the party as well. Luke had seen her have one of those fits before. But whatever it was seemed to have affected her actions this time. She didn't look like she was operating under her own control anymore. It was as if something was guiding her every move. It was almost like she'd been programmed. It looked almost like what the Republic had tried to do to him.

* * *

**URNA Military Facility  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 16, 2028**

Karin sat in her cell, her joints and muscles aching with the pain of the brief session of interrogation she'd been put through earlier. She had taken everything they had dished out to her, and hadn't said so much as a word. Clearly, that bastard Carmichael had been impressed. And if Karin didn't know better she'd thought he'd looked almost sad. He'd offered her a position as his personal trainee. He'd said that he'd teach her how to become as powerful and as skilled as he was. She'd not so kindly declined his offer.

Karin didn't fear death at this point. She had nothing left to fear really. Death would be welcome when it came. She didn't believe in an afterlife, so it wasn't one of those situations where she thought she'd get to see her mother again or anything, but at this point, the very fact that she was alive and the only person that had ever cared for her was gone was almost too much to live with. No, she would welcome the end to the pain she felt deep in her chest at her loss. But something told her that death wasn't in her immediate future. Her instincts told her that whoever she'd sent that e-mail to…whoever that emergency contact that she'd been told about so many time was…that mystery ally was out there, and something told Karin that they were coming to save her, whether she wanted to be saved or not.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for taking a few minutes to read my little fic. If you don't mind, I would like to ask for just a couple more seconds…a minute or two at the most, to get you to give me a review. I really like to hear from you guys, and I come loaded with possible prizes…or prize, as it were, seeing as there is only one question this week. And I assure you, with the time put in, Google will certainly help you find the answer. Here's the question_

**What was the name of the closed golf course at which Jimmy's safe house is located?**

_Got it? Should be easy enough, right? Again, the first person to give me the correct answer in a review will receive a fabulous prize, right previous winners! Okay, that's all for me this time. Thank you again, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	6. Ch 5 First Impressions

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Chuck, and but I'm apparently not above making you wait like the people that do._

_**A/N: **__Okay, I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait on this update. You guys have been terrific with the reviews, and then I let you down. I've been struggling with motivation lately, but I think I'm kind of finding it again, and the next chapter shouldn't take nearly this long to come out. In fact, I expect to have it done by Wednesday or Thursday, hopefully. Thank you to **Enigma, Coffee, and Yok** for looking over this for me. All of you guys are just terrific. Anyway, I hope you enjoy __**A Destiny Revealed chapter 5: First Impressions.**_

_

* * *

_

**Cast in order of appearance**

John Casey…….…Adam Baldwin  
Kate Batowski…..Kate Bosworth  
Jimmy Porter..Brian Austin Green  
Luke………….……Kevin Wyndham  
Karin Hansen………Summer Glau

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia  
October 20, 2028**

The news of the fall of Johannesburg had come as a shock to everyone. It wasn't so shocking that it happened, as despite their infinite overconfidence, the Republic was certainly quite capable of gaining access to key rebel intelligence. It was shocking in the depictions of the destruction from survivors in the area. "Fire rained from the sky," said locals.

Whatever this super weapon URNA forces were using, it sounded unlike anything anyone had come across before. There were no planes, no warning, and utter decimation. Without a proper name for the implement, however, it would be impossible for Kate to identify with a flash. If Casey had to guess, he would assume that there was now some type of satellite that was wreaking this new havoc.

There would be time to seek out and destroy this new weaponry later, however. The first, and most important task, was to rescue Karin from the grasps of the Republic. For once in his life, there was something more important than "the greater good", and it was a promise to a fallen friend and comrade.

The good news of the day was how quickly Kate seemed to be picking up on using the Intersect to her advantage. Since leaving the safe house back in South Carolina, Kate had successfully been able to flash on and learn many abilities that were contained within the skill set of the newest version of the software. She'd also been able to locate more than ten entry points at which extraction from Ft. Meade's detention facility would be possible.

Serenity was currently parked at a rest stop in Richmond, VA, as final plans for the rescue op were put into place. Jimmy wanted no part of the infiltration and Casey was hard pressed to blame him. The deal that had been reached was for transport only. As soon as he and Kate arrived in Maryland, it would make sense for them to be on their own. It might be the best for both parties, in fact.

The first mate of the arrogant driver, however, was not so quick to decline continued support. The much more soft spoken of the crew had made his position very clear. He wanted in on anything that could cause problems for the Republic, and he didn't want to abandon the two passengers that had spent the past few days riding with them.

Of course, Casey was relatively sure that point of view was a mask for Luke's real reason for continued involvement. The boy had clearly taking a liking to his niece. Not that it was something hard to understand. Kate was a beautiful girl. She looked so much like her mother, and Walker could always have any man she wanted. It disturbed him that Kate seemed to be just as interested in the quiet drifter, but he still wasn't shocked. _Takes after her mother in more ways than one_.

Eventually Jimmy had caved, and agreed to join in the rescue and extraction. Casey had to admit it was good to know that there would be a means of escape waiting. Also, should anything happen to him, he was glad to know that someone would be there to look out for the little girl that he'd raised. _Even if she's not such a little girl anymore_.

"So we have someone on the inside at the South Tower," Casey said, focusing on the plan. "When we pick up our Republic issue transport just outside the city, he'll be the one to let us pass through. Jimmy," Casey said pointing to the driver, "you will be the lone crew in the front. We're going to have to Trojan Horse 'em. When he asks you for identification, you give them the password."

"Morning Glory," Jimmy repeated from memory.

"That's it. Now, once inside the lower level basement, there are two lifts. I'll take the one on the far end, and you three," Casey said, pointing at the others, "take the other. I'll go to the second floor and shut down surveillance. That should draw heavy troops to my location. The presence on that floor is minimal, so the time it takes them to get there should give me enough time to slip out down the stairwell. In any case, it will provide you three plenty of cover to make it to the detention block and make the extraction. Any questions?"

"Uncle John, that's too dangerous. There's no way they won't find you. I can't let you risk"-

Casey interrupted his niece, "Kate, I'm sorry, but this is the only way it'll work. I'm not important, remember that. This agent that has been captured is far more vital to the cause than I am, and certainly you're more important than me. So there will be no arguments. This is how it has to be done, understood?"

The blonde looked up at her uncle with a defiant stare. She knew he was right, but that didn't make the potential loss hurt any less. She also knew that nothing she said would change his mind on the subject. John Casey was a man with an iron will. She knew that, respected that, and accepted that there was nothing she could do to get around that. "Yes sir," she said with a dejected tone.

"Good. Kate, it's going to be all right, sweetheart. We're all going to make it out. You have to believe that, but you can't worry about me. You have to focus on your part of the plan. If they were to capture you..."

I'd never forgive myself. It all would have been a waste. I'd have to go down killing every last one of those bastards until they killed me or I found you. He didn't voice any of his thoughts, but instead let the sentence hang in the air.

"I know," she said. It was an acknowledgement of her acceptance of her importance, both to her uncle, and to The Cause.

"Alright, I hate to be the voice of reason and everything, but I have a question." All eyes turned to Jimmy Porter, who was for the first time joining the planning discussion. "How exactly is it that the girl knows where we're supposed to be going?"

The question caused a knowing look to pass between the older man and the girl. Even Jimmy's partner in crime, Luke, seemed to know more about the situation than he was letting on. None of the others seemed willing to share with the driver what they knew, however.

"She just does," Casey grumbled.

"Well, not to doubt 'Little Ms. Magic', but if I'm going to be putting my life on the line, I'd like to have a little more affirmation than that."

"Well, you're not getting it. You can still back out, if you want," said the older man, gruffly.

"Leave it alone, Jimmy," said Luke, interjecting. "She knows what she's doing; I trust her."

His partner and the strange girl shared some kind of meaningful glance. It almost made Jimmy hurl, but he decided to leave it alone, for now. He did mutter something under his breath, that Casey thought sounded an awful lot like "lady feelings".

* * *

**URNA Military HQ  
Ft. Meade, Maryland  
October 20, 2028**

The early parts of the plan had gone off without a hitch. The Independents' contact at the south gate had indeed let the rebel party right through, and now Kate, Casey, Jimmy, and Luke were in the underground parking complex below the URNA building.

Kate started to lead her party of three away towards their predetermined location, but before she could make it out of earshot, her uncle called her back.

"What is it, Uncle John?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't say anything at first, instead pulling the girl into a firm embrace. Finally, after a long hug, he spoke. "Kate, you take care of yourself. If anything happens to me..."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Uncle John. We're all going to walk out of this. We're going to be successful."

She sounded so confident in her assessment of the situation. Casey didn't have the heart to tell her that his chances of walking out of this place were next to nothing. That's the way he'd planned it, however. He was an old man now, and his life meant next to nothing compared to the two girls that he'd be laying it down for.

"You better go," he said.

"I love you, Uncle John," Kate said.

"I love you too, Kate Monster."

* * *

**Kate's Point of View**

I'm a little surprised that we haven't encountered any resistance as we move through the halls of a building that housed so many government secrets. I'm not complaining, mind you, but there really doesn't seem to be any security presence anywhere around. I guess Uncle Casey was able to lure them away after all. I just hope he's being careful. I saw a look in his eyes before we parted ways, and I know he's prepared to sacrifice himself if it means I can get out of here safe, but I don't want that to happen. I can't stand to think of being saddled with more loss.

I have to put those thoughts aside for now, however. "When you let your mind wander, when you lose focus, you get dead." That's one of the last things I heard on the instructional videos from mom. Actually, they weren't even my mom's words. She was quoting some friend of hers named Carina. It seems like fairly good advice nonetheless, so I have to keep my head in the game, or risk getting it blown off.

The Intersect is a powerful tool. Despite being told that from the beginning, the realization of its power is just coming to light for me. This building is fantastically large, and the halls are long and confusing with twists designed like a maze, designed to keep people in. Despite that, I've been able to easily navigate out desired path with the help of this computer in my brain.

I realize that we're nearly to our destination: the cell block. Maybe that's why I let my guard down, because I certainly didn't see the movement coming from our flank. Luckily my two companions weren't so careless, and no sooner had our new adversary squeezed off one shot, than they turned and began to return fire. The guard goes down with one of Luke's shots, but soon reinforced by a few of his buddies.

Shots whiz back and forth between our collected parties, and I'm a little upset that Uncle John had to miss out on such fantastic gunplay. Taking stock of our situation, I realize that we are still not blocked from the cell that holds our rebel brother-at-arms, or sister. I don't know for sure if I should specify for the sex of the prisoner in this situation. That notwithstanding, I know that my team is adequately safe in their current position, and the ongoing battle will provide ample cover for me to make the rescue.

I signal to Luke and Jimmy that I'm moving out, and I get a brief nod in reply, glad that I haven't distracted them any further.

Quickly moving down the long block of detention cells, I come to the only one on the line that is occupied. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the person I'm charged with saving is within. Staring intently at the numbered keypad on the door to the holding cell, I force myself to flash on the unit. I'm a little proud of how quickly I've learned to use the Intersect to my advantage, but our situation is too dire at this point to dwell on my achievement.

I enter the series of numbers that the flash showed me, and I hear the door click open. I'm shocked by the sight of the person that greats me in the room. She's been beaten and tortured, and shows the ill signs of that treatment. But despite that, I can still tell that this girl is quite beautiful, and young. She's at least as young as me. I hadn't been expecting someone like that to be the objective of a vital rescue mission, but another important thing I've learned about being a spy is that it is my job to carry out orders, not to question them.

The apprehensive look the girl gives me as I enter is understandable. Had I endured what she has no doubt endured during her incarceration, I would struggle to trust the intentions of anyone I came into contact with as well. So it comes as no surprise to me when her greeting is a bit venomous in its nature.

"You're a little young to be a Republic flunky, aren't you Blondie? Carmichael running short on people foolish enough to follow his orders?" she spat.

"I'm not one of them," I defended. "I'm Kate Bartowski, and I'm here to rescue you!"

"Oh," she said. "My God, then it's our side that has grown that desperate."

"Listen, are you coming or not? Because there are a bunch of really angry Republic guards out there that would see me and my friends dead!" I understand her anger, but I really don't have the time to put up with it. We need to move now, and her hesitation is just putting us in more danger.

"Have you met many Republic guards that aren't angry?" she asks. There is the slightest hint of humor in her voice, and I freely admit that it is a welcome momentary respite from the heaviness of our current situation.

I reach a hand out and pull her from her bunk. She struggles to move at first, but it's clear that she realizes the need to move, and move fast because she's up and running despite the pain obvious in her gait.

"Jimmy, Luke, move out now!" I yell over the roar of gunfire coming from down the hall. Moments later, I hear fast approaching footsteps, and my partners rejoined both our mission and me. Upon seeing the newest member of our party, I can tell that Jimmy is taken with her gorgeous, albeit disheveled appearance.

"I'm Jimmy Porter. And you are…"

"I'm Karin, but there's no time for introductions," she says with a sense of urgency. "We need to get the hell out of here."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, I don't have any trivia questions within this chapter, but congrats to Notorious JMG for answering the question from the last chapter correctly. The closed golf course on which the safe house was located was indeed Sumter National Golf Club. Well done, JMG! Okay, I hope you liked the first person perspective in the last section. That's how I intend to write the entire situation at Ft. Meade. The point of view will change, but it will all be first person. In the next chapter, you'll get Casey's perspective, Karin's perspective, and possibly Carmichael's perspective. I hope it turns out in a way that you'll find entertaining. Anyway, thank you as always for reading, and I ask that you would just take a minute to review. You can even use the review to yell at me for taking so long to update if you want. I look forward to your feedback, and you guys are awesome. Peace._


	7. Ch 6 Final Meetings

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, but from the wait I forced on the readers of this fic, you wouldn't really know that, huh?_

_**A/N: **Okay, so I finally feel like we're at a good stopping point, so this will be the final installment of this fic, and the 'verse will be picked up in another fic at a later date. I've been hard at work on my College Years fic, which unfortunately has made me neglect this story. But no more! I finally have direction with this one again, so it's moving back to the forefront for the time being. How long that lasts? That's anyone's guess. Thank you so, so much to **Kroblues **for the beta on this. You are truly great, my friend. And thank you to the amazing **Sm93Starbuck **for her input and reassurances along the way. Couldn't do it without ya, 'S'. Okay, I hope you'll take a couple of minutes to let me know what you think about where this is going. It really helps. And without any more of my insufferable yapping, here's **A Destiny Revealed chapter 6: Final Meetings.

* * *

**_

**Cast in order of appearance**

John Casey - Adam Baldwin  
Charles Carmichael - Zachary Levi  
Kate Bartowski - Kate Bosworth  
Karin Hansen - Summer Glau  
Jimmy Porter - Brian Austin Green  
Luke - Kevin Wyndham

* * *

**Casey's POV**

The thrill of the mission isn't what it once was. I don't know if it's the years I've added since I was last in the field, the near suicidal nature of my particular part in the mission, or the fact that for the first time, I know someone that I care about will be hurt if I don't come out of this alive. It's probably a little bit of all three.

Gaining access to the surveillance area was easier than it should have been. That had me extra alert, as something like that back in my day would more than likely mean that I was walking into a trap. Of course the younger generation never really got into _real_ spy work. I can only imagine that it's gotten worse over time. And this entire Republic seems more than a bit arrogant, so maybe they just don't believe that anyone can pose them a real threat. The fact that their fearless leader is the one that I once referred to as "the moron" probably isn't helping on that front either.

I check my tracker and I see that Kate, the arrogant driver, the quiet co-pilot, and hopefully Karin are headed back toward the exit, so I know my time to make a break is now. This is the part of the mission that I didn't tell Kate about. I couldn't. She'd have never gone along with it.

My moment of truth is upon me, and I have to face Chuck – no, Carmichael – down once and for all. If I can defeat him, then we win. If he kills me, we still win. With the connection I've developed with Kate throughout her life, I know that my death will be the thing that hardens her enough to do the job she needs to do. I hate that I feel as though I'm manipulating the girl that is like my daughter, but it's a necessary evil. She's too important to let her coast along in a totally innocent existence, so as much as it pains me, I need her to be a real spy.

As I set off in search of Carmichael, I get the sinking feeling in my gut that this isn't an either/or situation. This isn't a confrontation I can survive. I'm out of practice, and old. Carmichael has killed hundreds, if not thousands of operatives in much better condition to defend themselves than I am now, so I'm pretty sure this is my last stand. I only hope Kate forgives me for leaving her. And I hope she finds the hidden files on her iPod.

**Carmichael's POV**

It amazes me that Casey thinks he can just walk right in and walk out unscathed, but from his actions, that appears to be what he thinks. All along, I thought he was working behind the scenes with the Independents, but he's clearly out of practice, and it will cost him.

For a moment, there's a small part of me that regrets what I will have to do. It's that part of me that I hide, deep down, for fear of the pain, both emotional, and – thanks to the behavioral controls placed in my Intersect upload – physical as well. I do still owe him my life many times over, after all. But I quickly quash those feelings, as I remember the tremendous loss I suffered so many years ago now. It would have been well within his control to help my family, to help _Her_, but he didn't do it.

I pay little attention to the flunkies he's brought with him. They're of little consequence, and honestly, I don't care if they escape if it means I get to take down the big fish. Casey is the last person alive who knows who I really am, or who I was. That in and of itself is not dangerous, but it certainly is unsettling. I suppose there's also a part of me that has rationalized the elimination of the last link to Chuck Bartowski being terminated can wipe clean my mind of the horrible reminders of the life I once had, the dreams not fulfilled.

I sit in wait, watching the monitors. I see Casey sneak into our security level. I see him easily dispose of a couple of low level guards. They were of little use to me anyway, and their loss was necessary to help build a false sense of security in John. I want Casey at his best, after all. Just because I am what many would describe now as, a monster doesn't mean that I've lost all sense of honor. If Casey has to die, he deserves to do so with his boots on. I won't take him while he's weak, and I won't take him by surprise. This is a confrontation that has been mounting for too long for such an anticlimactic ending.

I check momentarily on the progress of the rest of Casey's party. I'm surprised at the ease with which they take out my security on the detention level, but I'm not too upset about it. I'd gotten all I could out of my prisoner anyway, and I like her attitude. Maybe someday she'll see the light and join us, so it's not the end of the world that she lives, for now. There's something familiar about the other girl with them, however. I can't put my finger on it, but if I focus long enough…

There's no time for that now. I need to watch Casey. I have to be ready for the impending battle. I can check back over my uninterrupted security feeds later. I'm a little shocked that Casey thought disabling all surveillance would be so easy. He was NSA in another life, after all. That was what he did. He should know that I wouldn't have such a weak system guarding such an important facility.

I see him move back down the hallway, and start to make his way back to the lower level. Finally, it's show time.

I send out two patrols to guide Casey's path. I need him to come to me, and I know that despite his always aggressive nature, he won't do anything stupid. He'll avoid them as best he can without sacrificing his path back to his escape. Just like I'd anticipated, he takes the bait, and now, John Casey is walking right into my trap.

I do a final check on my body armor, and a final inspection on my weapons. I don't think I'll need firearms for what is to come, but it never hurts to be prepared.

I watch Casey step into the space I've set aside for our battle to the end, or more accurately, his end, as this isn't a fight he can win. I step from behind my cover, and for the first time in two decades, I'm face to face with John Casey: my one time protector, my former friend, and now my sworn enemy.

"Huh, I guess I didn't give you enough credit, but you're still a moron."

His tone is as biting as ever, but there's a sadness in his voice now. The lines on his face are indicative of a life lived very hard. The years haven't been kind to Casey.

"I guess it was always meant to come down to this, wasn't it, John?"

I know using his first name will rile him, and I'm not disappointed. I see that snarl that I used to know so well crop up on his face, and he's immediately reaching for his sidearm. It will do no damage to me. My armor will protect me from any impact, and even if it didn't, I have so few human organs left at this point that it would be fruitless even if he were to get a shot in at me unprotected.

I see the surprise on his face as the three quick shots he's squeezed off don't damage me at all. They don't even knock me back, and for the first time, he realizes just how doomed he truly is. To his credit, he doesn't take on a look of fear, but instead quiet acknowledgement of his coming defeat. I'm glad I won't have to see the man I once respected so much reduced to a quivering girl in front of me.

"We should do this as men, Casey," I suggest.

"Men?" he asks. "Can you even call yourself that anymore? I always called you a skin covered robot but I guess that's truer than ever now."

I am glad to see that the years have not taken his quick wit from him. Once, such a comment would have angered me beyond reason, but emotions such as anger are no longer a part of who I am. They were buried with Sarah Walker long ago.

"Enough talking, Casey. We have unfinished business."

"I couldn't agree more," he says, moving quickly to attack me.

The Intersect queues up quickly, and my rational mind is no longer in control of my movements. I easily parry every strike he makes, toying with him, really. I see the frustration start to creep onto his brow, and his blows become more frantic and wild.

Behind him, I can see that his team has made their way back to their escape vehicle. They got there much faster than I'd anticipated, but I resigned myself already to let them get away if it means the end of Casey. I even take a small pleasure in the fact that they'll be forced to watch his end. Striking such fear into the enemy is never a bad thing.

I allow this farce of a fight to continue for a few moments longer. Casey's punches have weakened considerably, and with the others watching I decide it's time to move in for the kill shot. Of course, as the bastion of what these rebels consider to be evil, I can't take him down in just any fashion. I need it to look gruesome, and just a little like a cheap shot. So flexing my arm out, I allow the knife that I have equipped in a forearm sheathe to slide into my hand, and with my first offensive move, I strike Casey right in the chest, slicing through his flesh, and burying the blade in his heart.

I lay him slowly to the ground as I watch my former friend expire before me. I look up to take in what I know will be horrified expressions on all of his companions.

"Uncle John!" I hear one of them shout.

Then I look at the shouter. I really look at her for the first time, and something inside my mind clicks. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a Smith and Wesson in her hand, and a look of adventure on her face. The recognition I noticed before returns tenfold. She looks like the spitting image of Sarah Walker. If I didn't know any better…

Then another thought drifts into my conscious mind. She called him _Uncle John_. That means that the girl could be, or most certainly _is_ the daughter of my Sarah. And if Sarah had a daughter that means that what she was trying to tell me on the beach before we were attacked…

The emotions from the beach incident and of the love of my life, and her – no, _our_ daughter war with my mind and are immediately attacked by my behavioral programming. It's a pain that I have tried to keep from having for so long now, but I can't fight it in this moment. I slump to my knees, fighting with my body to not show weakness in front of the enemy.

Fortunately, the girl's friends quickly pull her away, and into the vehicle. They speed away before they can see my body truly fail me. I ball up on the floor and suffer the consequences of having thoughts that have been banned to me. I suffer the pain for several minutes, maybe even hours, before I once again can block them from my mind and stand again.

**Karin's POV**

My rescuers are much more capable than I'd given them credit for. The two men aren't great at the sneaking around bit, but they're both excellent shots. I've grown a quick liking to Jimmy in particular, but then I've always liked a man in charge. He's a bit older, sure, but if we get out of here, I might have to take a go at him. Hell, who am I kidding? I've seen his arrogance and confidence first hand already. I'm pretty sure I won't have to make a move at all, which is kind of nice to know. I'm very capable at seduction, but it would be nice to be the pursued for once.

The girl – Kate, she called herself – is even more impressive in this role. She can't be much older than me, if she's older than me at all, but she moves and acts like a seasoned spy. I see a lot of my mother in her, in that. She clearly knows what she's doing, and I will have to remember to congratulate Colonel Casey on the fine job he did in finding such a talent later on, when I see him.

There's something else about Kate that seems familiar as well. It's not the spy craft, it's something deeper. I can't put my finger on it, but I would swear that I've met her before, that we somehow know one another. That's something that I'll have to think more about later. For now, I need to shift my focus to the escape of this hell hole.

We've run into at least twenty guards at this point, but thanks to the skill of the rest of my party, they've all dropped like flies. It's comforting to know that there are people on our side that are this good. I'm a little disappointed that we didn't contact Colonel Casey years ago if this is the type of personnel that he brings to the table. But then, my mom always told me that he had something far more important he's been working on over the years. I'll have to try to pump him for information to try to figure out what was more important, if for nothing else, then to satiate my own curiosity.

As we finally make our way down to the ground level, we approach, what I can only assume is our escape vehicle. It's an armored military transport that my rescuers have apparently obtained by some means.

A few hundred feet away from our vehicle, I see a furious battle going on. One of the participants is Carmichael. I'd know his horrid appearance anywhere. I can only assume that the older man that is trading punches with him is our own Colonel Casey. I'm saddened, because I know that the Colonel has no chance to win this fight. That thought is only confirmed upon really watching the ongoing battle, as it's obvious that Carmichael is only toying with the older man. He's waiting until he feels like it to deliver the fatal blow. His treatment of the respected military man only adds to my distaste for the Republic's enforcer, the President's personal attack dog.

Finally, I see Carmichael produce a knife, and drive the blade into the heart of the other man. So much for getting to know my mom's old friend.

Something else happens during the final moment of the battle before us, however. Kate's stoic façade that she's carried since I've known her is suddenly gone. She looks troubled, anguished. Then as the knife in Carmichael's hand arcs downward towards the felled Colonel, Kate finally completely breaks.

"Uncle John!" I hear her shout, and she's immediately trying to move in his direction.

We can't let her go, though, and I know that. With the help of Jimmy and Luke, I'm able to coral her, and we more or less throw her into the back of the truck. Before she can try to escape, we're speeding away.

I've been given more to think about, however. I may not have gotten to talk to Colonel Casey, but the fact that Kate called him "Uncle John" is a good hint at what he may have been "working" on all these years. He's somehow molded a very capable spy out of his niece. When she's alright to talk about it, I'll have to dig for more information on that matter. Right now, however, I know she'll need comfort, and no one knows what it feels like to lose someone to Carmichael's evil ways any more than I do. I have first hand experience with that, and it's still pretty recent. Hopefully I'll be able to help her along. If we're ever going to win this war, we'll need the help of operatives like Kate.

_The End. For now...

* * *

**A/N: **And that ends another chapter in this convoluted universe. For those of you that are still with me, I will try to start work on the final chapter at some point, but I couldn't tell you when that will happen, as I have a ton on my plate right now, and I'll be leaving for basic training in January (unless they find out about a few things I may have omitted during enlistment, hehe). Thank you so much for reading. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
